Ben Mitchell
|Occupation = Mechanic |Classification = |Romances = Duncan Willis (2011) Johnny Carter (2014, 2017) Paul Coker (2015-16) Luke Browning (2017) |Girlfriend = Abi Branning (2015-16) |Boyfriend= Paul Coker (2016) |Daughters = Lexi Pearce |Father = Phil Mitchell |Mother = Kathy Beale |Stepfather = Gavin Sullivan |Stepmother = Sharon Rickman |Half-Brothers = Ian Beale |Half-Sisters = Donna Ludlow Louise Mitchell |Grandmothers = Peggy Mitchell |Uncles = Grant Mitchell Ted Hills |Aunts = Sam Mitchell |Great-uncles=Archie Mitchell Clive Mitchell |Great-aunts=Sal Martin |Nephews = Peter Beale Bobby Beale |Nieces = Lucy Beale |Great-nephews=Louie Beale |Cousins = Mark Fowler Jnr Courtney Mitchell Richard Mitchell Tony Hills Sarah Hills |Other relatives = Ronnie Mitchell Roxy Mitchell Danielle Jones James Branning Matthew Mitchell Cotton Amy Mitchell Billy Mitchell Lola Pearce Janet Mitchell William Mitchell}} Kill Count Storylines Ben was born in March 1996, to Phil Mitchell and Kathy Hills. He had meningitis as a baby, leaving him partly deaf in one ear. Kathy and Ben left Walford, boarding flight to Cape Town, South Africa. Ben returns after 8 years living in South Africa after Kathy has died in a car crash. In Walford, he settles in to live with his half-brother and Kathy's son from ex-husband, Pete, Ian Beale. "Somebody help me" Eventually, he is reunited with his dad but has a dislike to his then-girlfriend, Stella, who starts to abuse Ben physically. Eventually, Phil and Stella are engaged. In July 2007, Phil and Stella's wedding day, Ben reveals all about Stella, making her commit suicide by jumping off a roof. His dad is later arrested for her suicide. Ben begins to take up dancing and passes an exam for Phil's approval. In March 2010, his half-sister, Louise Mitchell, turns up on the Square. Louise steals Ben's diary, suggesting that he's gay. Ben, who wants revenge, burns Louise's hand and locks her inside the summerhouse. Phil finds out and worries if he's abusing her as Stella abused him. Ben comes clear that Jordan Johnson, is bullying him. Phil advises him to fight back but takes it too far, as he lands Jordan in hospital. Ben soon lands in trouble with the Crown Court, who accuse him of abuse and they send him to a 12-month sentence in juvenile detention. Actions Speak Louder Than Words Ben is released from prison and punches Phil in face to prove to him that he's strong; this shocks Jay and Shirley. Jay steps back in fear. However, Phil responds to his welcome by giving him a hug. His great-aunt, Glenda Mitchell, is pushed down the stairs after getting drunk at Ben's welcome party. He secretly talks to Heather Trott, who is his dad's girlfriend's friend (Shirley Carter), by making a fake profile on a dating website. He leads her to believe that someone called 'Kevin' is interested in her, but soon ends the fakery by saying that Kevin died in a motor accident. Heather knows Ben needs someone to confide in. His grandma, Peggy Mitchell, leaves the Square after the fire incident at the Vic, which a drug-addict Phil caused. Peggy encourages Ben to stay in Walford and make a fresh start. As a fresh starts, Ben begins to attend the gym with a boy called Duncan. It soon turns romantic as Ben kisses him. But Duncan leaves the Square, realising it was only for fun, leaving Ben distraught. Ben develops feelings for Christian Clarke, who is also gay but also 24 years his senior. He is mortified when Ben tries to kiss him. Ben admits the truth to his father, Phil, who is shocked and says they try and accept each other for who they are. "Happy Birthday Dad" Ben anonymously sends Phil several items related to his past crimes,convincing him that he has a stalker. Phil's girlfriend, Shirley Carter (Linda Henry), discovers Ben's deceit,and is horrified when Phil is arrested for the murder of Kevin Wicks (Phil Daniels) due to evidence brought to light by Ben. Phil is released due to lack of supporting evidence, and Ben promises Shirley that his hate campaign will end. He is delighted when Shirley buys him and Jay an old car to repair and race in. DCI Marsden (Sophie Stanton) re-opens the investigation into Stella's death and interviews Ben. He initially claims not to remember anything, but after Phil humiliates him for stalling the car's engine, Ben claims that Phil forced Stella to jump on the threat of being pushed. Phil makes plans to flee the country before he can be arrested, but is stalled by Ben, who reveals himself as his father's stalker. The next day, Shirley is informed by Marsden that Phil has been charged with Stella's murder and will probably be sentenced to at least 20 years. When the rest of the Mitchell family discover Ben's involvement in his dad's arrest, they disown him and throw him out of the house. The next morning, homeless and lonely, Ben has breakfast with Derek Branning (Jamie Foreman), who gives him money to keep him going. Later, Ben goes to stay with Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt), his fiancée Mandy Salter (Nicola Stapleton) and daughter Lucy Beale (Hetti Bywater). While living with Ian, Shirley visits Ben and pleads with him to drop the charges against Phil, admitting that she regrets throwing him out and she still cares about him. Ben asks her to leave, which she does. Ian later discovers that Ben lied to DCI Marsden (Sophie Stanton) about Phil, but remains on Ben's side. When Ben visits Phil in prison, he tells his father that he will never forget what Phil has done and will dance on his grave after he dies. Heather's Murder Phil has just been from released from jail as Ben's story has fallen to pieces and Phil wants to take out his anger on his son for sending him there, however, when he get's into Heather's flat he finds out that Ben killed Heather Trott as he thought she was the one who told the police he was lying about his dad. On Friday 17 August 2012, Ben admits to the DCI Marsden and DS Crisp that he killed Heather Trott. Phil tries to save the day and Marsden doesn't believe him. DS Crisp arrests Ben and questions him. Ben said that the object he killed Heather with was at home. The police investigate and couldn't find the object. DS Crisp goes to the house and Jay Mitchell along with Shirley Carter hides the frame. DS Crisp talks to Shirley and she points to the washing machine. He finds the frame. Ben wants to give a message to Jay but couldn't pass it on. DS Crisp says the interview is over while he gives the lawyer "the look" and the lawyer gives Ben a piece of paper and a pen. Ben writes his message and the lawyer leaves the room and gives the note to Jay, which tells Jay to tell the truth and that he will always love him. Jay tells the truth and the next day Ben is arrested for murder. He asks about Jay and finds out that he is being charged for not confessing about the murder. Phil tries to persuade Ben to change his statement, however Ben insists that going to prison is the right thing and that he needs to be punished. Ben refuses to have any contact with anyone until he is released, leaving Phil in tears as Ben is escorted away. In 2014, Phil finds out from Richie that Ben has been released for over a month and the prison was glad to see the back of him. Jay has already seen Ben in the time that he's been out of prison. Willmott-Brown Revenge In November 2017, Ben finds out Luke Wilmott-Brown, his partner, 's father is James Wilmott-Brown's son, with James being his mother Kathy's rapist. They remain in the relationship. Later that month, Ben finds a business card in Luke's wallet with the inked writing "Project Dagmar" inscripted. He realises "Dagmar" is the pub James raped his mother in, and confronts Luke. Luke flips, and chokes Ben. In December 2017, Luke gifts Ben a car. Ben asks him to take it back, and Luke pays a visit to him at the Archers garage. After Ben insulted Luke, Luke pushed him over, prompting Ben to declare he is not scared of him and he begins to whack a wrench about. When he puts it down, however, Luke beats him unconscious. Later, Ben is revealed to be alive, albeit in a hospital bed and threatening to kill Luke. Gallery Ben Mitchell Baby.jpg|Ben Mitchell Baby Ben Mitchell (Matthew Silver).jpg|Ben Mitchell played by Matthew Silver Ben Mitchell (Morgan Whittle).jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Morgan Whittle Ben mitchell .jpg|Ben mitchell played by Morgan Whittle (1999–2000) Ben Mitchell (Charlie Jones).jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Charlie Jones, previous promotional Photo. Charlie Jones.jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Charlie Jones Ben Mitchell (Joshua Pascoe).jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Joshua Pascoe Ben Mitchell and Duncan Willis (23 September 2011).jpg|Ben Mitchell and Duncan Willis (23 September 2011) Ben_Mitchell_(Harry_Reid).jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Harry Reid Ben_Mitchell_(Harry_Reid)_2.jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Harry Reid Ben_Mitchell_(Harry_Reid)_3.jpg|Ben Mitchell Played by Harry Reid Paul Coker and Ben Mitchell Tattoos (15 July 2016).jpg|Paul Coker and Ben Mitchell Tattoos (15 July 2016) Ben Mitchell (25 July 2016).jpg|Ben Mitchell (25 July 2016) Ben Mitchell 21st Birthday Card (20 March 2017) .jpg|Ben Mitchell 21st Birthday Card (20 March 2017) Video On set with... Harry Reid On Set With Harry Reid Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Psychopathic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Mitchell Family Category:Hills Family Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Mechanics Category:1996 Arrivals Category:1996 Births Category:Dated Article Category:Kid Characters Category:Current Characters